1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a cane and, in particular, to a cane which appears to be an upside down golf club and which includes a handle in the general shape of a golf club head.
2. Description Of Related Art
Prior art golf club canes include those disclosed and claimed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 317,491 (Rhodes) and U.S. Design Pat. No. 319,276 (Keeler). U.S. Design Pat. No. 317,491 (Rhodes) is a combination golf club and walking stick. Rhodes includes a golf club head at the bottom of the walking stick and a hook-shaped handle. Similarly, U.S. Design Pat. No. 317,491 is a walking stick putter which includes a golf club head at the bottom of the walking stick and a knob-shaped handle.